1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high density memory devices based on phase change based memory materials, including chalcogenide based materials and other materials, and to methods for manufacturing such devices, and most particularly to a phase change memory element having lowered current and improved heat control characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
Phase change based memory materials are widely used in nonvolatile random access memory cells. Such materials, such as chalcogenides and similar materials, can be caused to change phase between an amorphous state and a crystalline state by application of electrical current at levels suitable for implementation in integrated circuits. The generally amorphous state is characterized by higher resistivity than the generally crystalline state, which can be readily sensed to indicate data.
The change from the amorphous to the crystalline state is generally a low current operation. The change from crystalline to amorphous, referred to as reset herein, is generally a higher current operation, which includes a short high current density pulse to melt or breakdown the crystalline structure, after which the phase change material cools quickly, quenching the phase change process, allowing at least a portion of the phase change structure to stabilize in the amorphous state. It is desirable to minimize the magnitude of the reset current used to cause transition of phase change material from a crystalline state to amorphous state. The magnitude of the reset current needed for reset can be reduced by reducing the size of the phase change material element in the cell and of the contact area between electrodes and the phase change material, so that higher current densities are achieved with small absolute current values through the phase change material element.
One direction of development has been toward forming small pores in an integrated circuit structure, and using small quantities of programmable resistive material to fill the small pores. Patents illustrating development toward small pores include: Ovshinsky, “Multibit Single Cell Memory Element Having Tapered Contact,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,112, issued 11 Nov. 1997; Zahorik et al., “Method of Making Chalogenide [sic] Memory Device,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,789,277, issued 04 Aug. 1998; Doan et al., “Controllable Ovonic Phase-Change Semiconductor Memory Device and Methods of Fabricating the Same,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,150,253, issued 21 Nov. 2000.
A particular problem encountered in the prior art has been controlling the operating current, and the heat generated by that current. The phase change process proceeds by joule heating of the phase change material, which produces two problems. First is controlling the current required by a memory unit that has billions of individual memory cells (as a unit offering storage capacity in the gigabyte range clearly does). Second, the heat generated by that number of cells has the potential at least to degrade a memory unit, if not destroy it altogether.
It is desirable therefore to provide a memory cell structure having a reduced heat profile and low reset current, and a method for manufacturing such structure that meets tight process variation specifications needed for large-scale memory devices. It is further desirable to provide a manufacturing process and a structure, which are compatible with manufacturing of peripheral circuits on the same integrated circuit.